Until That Day Came II: Sorrow for Joy
by drops of jelly
Summary: The awaited sequel for the fanfiction Until That Day Came. Ichigo and Rukia continues their lives very happily, until the past haunted them. Please read the first story before this.R
1. Forward

Hi guys! From your reviews and feedbacks, I just felt like I had to make a sequel!

Thank you so much for taking time to read!

I dedicate this fic to all of you readers out there!

I believe an author's greatest treasures are visible in their readers eyes.

This is the sequel to the fic: _Until That Day Came _by the same author.

I do not own Bleach and other related articles. The content here are purely fictional and does not reflect any lives of real live people.

Heheh…

**Chapter 1**

**This is a narration of both Ichigo and Rukia. Alternative way.**

The same happy life went on for Rukia and me… Our wonderful years in high school and promising days in college.

That's how we both felt… In the inside I guess… Well, we had arguments but most of them were Ichigo's fault.

Baka! Who said it was all my fault! You had your share of angst!

Fine… I'll leave this chapter's narration to you Ichigo!

At last, something we agree on.

**Now Rukia leaves the narration to Ichigo.**

This happened a few years ago when we graduated from college.

"Yahou! The last day of college!" Inoue shouts and continues to celebrate last year in college by eating cake in the party after the graduation ceremony.

"Haha! Orihime is so cute with the cake stain on her face!" Chizuru hugs Inoue.

"Nice dress Orihime…" Tatsuki observes Inoue's powder blue satin-silk dress with crystal shreds.

"Haha! Uryuu-kun designed it for me!" Orihime smiles and blushes. Yes.

They don't use each other's surnames anymore. They're so happy together now. They're planning to go to England and fulfill their dreams there.

Inoue looks at Ishida and she waves at him. He gave a smile that made her blush.

"Yo Ichigo…" Rukia hands me a juice pack. Until now, she didn't learn…

"Humph… This is stupid, you still don't know how to open a juice pack?" I said to her.

"Hey, everyone's matured now, you seem to still have that childish attitude from high school!" Rukia shot me a look.

"Oh, your sisters!" Rukia waved at Yuzu and Karin.

They were all grown up now. Yuzu still had the special love for animals, and postuf! Heheheh! Pathetic Kon… Karin learned how to play guitar from Sado-kun, but she still had the same passion for soccer. She could still kickass with that speeding ball.

Many years happened in Soul Society. For some strange reason, they had found Kisuke-san and sent him back to Soul Society. I don't know what had become of him there, or his subordinates. I'm sure they're okay though. Those guys can take care of themselves. What I know is, in the living world, not a trace of Soul Society was sensible.

I had learned to keep my spirit power within myself, so neither any hollow or my own would target me. Rukia gained her spirit power back, but I never knew that until we both turned 23.

It was that day. Cloudy, fair, we both were more mature then. We didn't argue much and she always smiled at me. I don't smile, but I let her know that I care.

Because that's the truth. I have grown a lot I admit. But, I still have a weakness. Knowing that she may be far away from me someday.

Rukia learned to stay by my side too. She also had the same feeling of attachment and love towards me.

We were walking home. Ever since before, when she had amnesia, she got a place of her own. But months after school before, she led me to the rooftop and told me something important. She had regained all of her memories, thanks to me. Along with that, came a confession that had eternally brought our hearts together, though we may not know it.

I know it doesn't sound like me, but, both of us have matured. But, we haven't lost our childish ways yet.

Honestly, both of us don't look like a couple. I think that's a good thing…

Another hollow appeared before us. I was wondering why she didn't push my konpaku out, I always expected that even if I could do it myself. It turns out she stopped the hollow with a strong hit of demon magic in a split second. She smiled at me.

"I can't do this all the time you know…" she laughed and left me dumbfounded.

And this story I came to tell, the story of our silly arguments, struggles, yet unrecognized potential love, has yet to begin…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That was the first chapter of the story.

Sorry for the OOC-ness… Don't really care.

But I'd really appreciate your reviews! I'm not a very good writer you know…

PLEASE REVIEW! Arigatou!

Heheh… Bye for now.


	2. Form

Konnichiwa Minna-san! (I made this chapter in the afternoon. Heheh.)

First chapter was pretty bland. The story begins here I guess…

I do not own Bleach, and neither do I own any of it…

But I hope I someday will… When I rule the world! xD

I'll someday train a million squirrels and rabbits, and I will use them to take over the world!

Okay I thought that was stupid… It should be a more sinister way to plan world domination… I know two people with very bright ideas in taking over the world! xD

**Chapter 2**

**This is narrated by Kuchiki, Rukia.**

"Ichigo…" I woke up my bright haired shinigami husband next to me.

Yes. Now, both of us are married in the living world, and estimated to be 25 years old. Surprised how?

We were so happy, although not many saw it… And we confessed that we would never be apart. Sappy?

Get a load of this…

It was a June 17, when Ichigo visited his mother. I went with the family since Otou-chan (That's what Isshin wants me to call him) invited.

"Ne, Yuzu, it's alright, you don't need to cry anymore…" I consoled Ichigo's sensitive younger sister.

"Her weeping is annually done. You don't need to bother Rukia-ne-san." Karin told me.

Wow… They really love their mother… I can't even remember if I had a mother. All I had was a brother who totally deserted me during the day of my supposed execution…

This time, no grand fisher attacked us, and no senpai shinigami would bother me and share me his utterly overboard suspicions of what I wanted to do in the living world… --

At night, everone except Ichigo were asleep. Ichigo was still with his mother.

I approached him and held his hand.

"Rukia… I've been thinking…" he said.

"You don't have to say everything. You don't even have to say anything…" I leaned on his shoulder.

"One of these days, I'll tell you." He smiled.

"Okaa-san, I promised father I'd live long and happy… Now, in front of you, I'm fulfilling that promise." He said to his mother's grave. At first I didn't understand…

"Rukia, in front of my mother, I ask you…" he said. I felt entirely warm, although it was about to rain, but we didn't care.

The rain poured, but Ichigo didn't bother. He proposed to me that same day. I felt so happy in the inside, and I accepted. We had a tender moment under the rain. We were entirely complete.

Otou-chan, Yuzu and Karin were very happy for us. Even Karin was active in making arrangements for the reception. Yuzu happily catered for the food.

The funny thing about this reception were the games for single men and women! Ishida was the one who never wanted to join the garter game, so he sat in a corner in an angle where he knows he would never catch it, but to his dismay, the garter traveled to him! Heheh…

Orihime was really active in all the games, whether she'd win or lose. Tatsuki even found a suitor! Everything was so fun! Everyone was having their own happy ending.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So what did the doctor say yesterday? I fell asleep waiting for you…" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Oh… About that…" I blushed. I was 2 months pregnant.

"Can it be a surprise?" I smirked at him.

"You killjoy…" he shot me a look.

He approached me and listened to me stomach.

"Yo, are you a guy or a girl?" he softly rubbed it. I laughed.

"If you're a guy, you'll be as handsome as me. If you're a girl, don't become like your mother!"

"Hey!"

Both of us laughed.

O-o-O-o-O

"Oh really! Yes! Yes We are so blessed! Wee! Masaki-love!" Otou-chan jumped around the room when we told them.

"Is it a girl? I wanna give her some cute stuff!" Yuzu proposed.

"No! I'm going to teach her soccer." Karin was really ecstatic.

"How old is the little bundle o' joy?" Otou-chan asked.

"This baby's months old." I smiled.

"Then, you guys better start shopping!" he said energetically.

"Shopping?" Ichigo asked.

We were shopping for baby clothes.

"Ichigo, do you know how to do this?" I asked him as we were walking around the mall.

"I don't know how to do it, how much more you. You can't even dress yourself properly!" he laughed.

I shot him a look.

"I'm hungry. Let's dine somewhere?" I asked.

"Whatever." He followed me.

Ichigo's POV:

Eat… Now that she's pregnant?... Maybe she'll order a loada food… Then, start piggin' out… Whoa…

(Imagination)

"I want this and this, and a large one of that! Oh, and that looks delicious!" Rukia pointed her ivory chopsticks at everything on the menu.

Ichigo's face turns purple.

"Mm! Mmmmm… Mm…Dhon't chya whanna eath?" she stares at me with her mouth full o' food.

I shook my head…

(Present)

Noooooooo way!

And then in a few months maybe she'll…

(Imagination)

"Ichigo…" Rukia gives me that look that she wants something, dressed in her nightgown, with her figure "slightly" okay, largely gotten bigger.

"Hey…" my face pretended to show a grin, but more of a disgusted and shocked look.

"Canonball!" she laughed and was gonna jump on me…!

(Present)

CRAP no!

Impact of jump reaches his imagination… xD

Rukia's POV:

"I'll just have some soup." I ordered.

"What?" I saw Ichigo's shocked face.

"I thought…" he said.

"Pregnant women suddenly get an appetite change? Heh…" I shot that remark with a smirk.

"What's wrong with you… You dizzy?" he asked me, noticing my leaning on the table.

"No… I'm fine…"

"Hey…" Ichigo caught me as I weakened.

"Maybe you should take a rest… I'll take care of the shopping." He volunteered.

"Can you stand?..." he asked.

"I think so…" he helped me up. He took the soup for take-out. We left and he drove us home. He figured that I can't stay home alone.

O-o-O-o-O

Months passed, and I felt the child coming out… And it hurts so much… Good thing Ichigo and I were visiting the doctor for a checkup. I was rushed to the maternity room in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for now Hope you enjoyed this chapter… Despite the OOCness.

Thank you so much for reading my fics!

PLEASE feel free to review!


	3. Bright Entrance

The third chapter of my fic…

So far, it's been good I guess, except for my weird plans on using rodents to take over the world… xD

Now, I'm listening to J-pop while listening to this! It's an OST of an anime I totally forgot or don't know.

My birthday is coming soon! So happy! Dunno when to be able to properly put this fic online though… And when this chapter is online, you guys are probably wondering why I'm saying I wonder when I could publish it!

Less talk, more write. Standard disclaimer applies, no matter how OOC the characters may get or seem to be.

**Chapter 3**

**Narration is done by the proud father, Kurosaki, Ichigo! **

It was winter and peaceful. Seeing my wife healthy and singing my son to sleep while carrying him was a very calming sight. Rukia was really happy. I could see it in her eyes and the way she smiled made her look more beautiful.

"Here, hold him." Rukia asked me.

"He's so quiet…" My son was so warm, quiet and soft. I felt proud carrying him.

"He's a splitting image of you!" Rukia whispered looking at the little infant I held in my arms.

"I love you Ichiyuki…" Rukia cuddled him.

Rukia decided to name him after me, for the reason that he was born when the first drop of snow for winter reached the ground.

We celebrated his 1st birthday very happily. Although he wasn't really conscious about the world out there, he loved his parents. Us of course…

Spring, 2 years later…

"Ichiyuki are you ready? Hold tight."

"Papa push!" My son eagerly wanted to go on the swing.

Really amazing huh? 3 year old boy can talk a little.

"Wee!"

Rukia smiled at us both.

"Mama I'm flying!"

"Take me flying with you someday okay?" Rukia laughed.

We walked home at dusk. We held Yuki's hands.

Yuki gave out a yawn.

"Papa, give me a ride…" he smirked at me.

I carried him on my back and wrapped around like a panda cub.

Rukia smiled and looked at Yuki.

Later:

"He so adorable when he sleeps…" Rukia stared at Ichiyuki.

"It's late. I'm gonna crash now." I went in the room. Rukia followed.

"I never knew you were such a soft serve!" Rukia teased me.

"Humph, I never knew you were so sappy!" I smirked.

She laughed and hit me with her pillow.

"Pillow fight eh?" We acted like children playing past our bedtime.

I never knew having a son would bring back immature days of adolescence…

Although we didn't really act like a couple, we have fun acting like we always used to. Immature.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That was chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

PLEASE tell me how it was… Review me:'3

Domo Arigatou!


	4. When Rain melts the Snow

Yo!

It's nice to meet you again for the pre-chapter greeting!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my friends who take time to read my fics, including you guys! Arigatou!

You'll be blessed! xD I'm not just sayin'…

Standard disclaimer applies, no matter how awkward this plot gets! xD

**Chapter 4**

**Still Ichigo's narration.**

I remember it clearly… that night… The last time we saw her… Yuki was only 3 years old in summer. It was a hot day so we took Ichiyuki out for ice cream. Everyone was casual until the sudden attack of a hollow. Rukia and I were both alarmed, so we both took Ichiyuki to a safe place. More and more hollows gathered… I had no idea why until…

"Otou-chan, Okaa-chan! Help me!" my son screamed…

He was only 3 years old and he was terrified of having seen a hollow in such an early age… It would be impossible, but my son was an exception…

I released a huge blast of power in my bankai form, which killed all the hollows at once… My son had fainted by then so he didn't see his powerful dad… heh…

The smoke had cleared… But I couldn't find Rukia!

"Rukia…Rukia… Where're ya?" I searched for her…

"Ichigo!" she cried out… It started to rain…

"Rukia!" I went after her… The gates of soul society opened and she was being forced back even after our misunderstanding there was solved.

"I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. The past came to haunt us, when we were entirely happy… I knew this day would come and parting ways would be terrible… I couldn't be without her by my side… But I had no choice. She made her word in the first place to be able to stay with me, and now she's being forced back while there's nothing I could do… What I could do endangers Ichiyuki's life, and Rukia wouldn't want that.

I felt more than desperate and terrible… What would Yuki think when he finds out?

"Don't come after me… They'll kill you… They'll kill Ichiyuki… I can't bear that… Please try to forget, even if it's difficult… but don't forget you're the only person I was ever so close to… I'll keep both you and Yuki in my heart forever… I'll never regret any moment of it… Goodb-"

"This ain't goodbye yet Rukia." The last remark she heard from me…

The rain poured heavily. I clutched Ichiyuki as I painfully closed my eyes from Rukia having to leave, knowing there was nothing I could do…

It was the night when rain melted snow… When the past spoiled our happiness…

One of the shortest chapters I made ever!

Well, bye for now. Hope to be able to write to you guys in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Innocence

Nice to write again!

As I was scanning through my deck of Yu-gi-oh cards, (disclaimer applies) I thought I lost my 3 aces! (Guess what! ) My helper got hold of it for some reason when I'm sure I kept them safe… But, my sister found them within her deck and returned them to me when I was starting to get really pissed and hysterical! xD

Oh well… Standard disclaimer applies, no matter how much I talk a lot…

**Chapter 5**

"Papa… Tell me about mama again…" Those innocent blue eyes looked up to me as he curled up next to me, watching his favorite show… Chappie the rabbit.

"Your mama was beautiful like the night. She had blue eyes like you, and although she was petite-sized, she was really brave."

"Where is mama now?"

"Mama's on a trip. She wants to get all the love in the world so she can give it to you…"

Ichiyuki started to cry. He could not anymore remember how his mother looked like… It was 2 years ago when she left us. I wonder how she's doing now.

Ever since she left, it was only me who got to see Ichiyuki when asleep… The only one who takes him to amusement parks. I know not having a mother is very painful, so I tried to give him as much more love… but he still felt lonely. It wasn't enough…

I picked up my 5 year old son and he slept on my shoulders as I looked at the moon.

Ichiyuki, I'll love you and protect you no matter what. I will not lose you…

The next morning…

I was taking Ichiyuki to a special place. To visit his grandmother.

We were in the train. Ichiyuki held my hand and brightly smiled. He reminded me of how I was before.

"Daddy… I always wondered… Why is your face always mad?" he imitated my expression which made me smirk at him.

"Hah! You're such a good looking boy! Like your father!" I scruffled his bright orange hair.

"Otou-chan, you're so vain!" he laughed.

"Where did you learn that word?" I asked.

"Eh… I read a book that has words and their meanings! They were really in small prints, and I'm not that good in reading yet…" he replied.

"Ah! It's Ishida-chan my classmate!" Ichiyuki jumped up and down, pointing to a blue haired girl wearing Inoue-'s hairpins, and a really detailed, elaborate dress?

"Is she your friend?" I asked.

"Mm." he nodded. "Can I play with her? Onegai?" he jumped excitedly.

I released his hand and he ran to her.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue greeted.

"Inoue you don't have to call me that. We're not in school anymore." I said.

"She's not Inoue anymore. She's already an Ishida." Ishida smiled.

"You mean you two are… and the mini-Inoue with the blue hair is…"

Both of them blushed.

"Daddy, Ishida-chan gave me a banana!" Ichiyuki ran around with the bright yellow fruit.

I sweat dropped.

"Kurosaki-kun, matte! Kyaa-" Ishida's kid tripped.

"Ishida-chan, daijoubu?" Ichiyuki ran to her.

"Hai hai! I'm strong!" She got up like nothing happened and wore a smile on her face. Just like her mother…

"That's our stop." I said to the couple.

"Visiting your mom again?" Orihime said.

"Yeh."

"I heard about what happened to her." Ishida said. "Suman." He continued.

"Please don't discuss anything about it in front of Ichiyuki." I replied.

"Bye bye Ishida-chan!" Ichiyuki waved.

"Kurosaki… Masaki…" Ichiyuki stared at the grave of his grandmother.

"Your grandmother died when I was only 9…" I said.

The atmosphere became colder and ichiyuki clutched my shirt. He shivered and shuttered.

"Ichiyuki, I want you to remain calm okay… Take daddy's gold thing in his pocket and give it to me…" I shivered telling him. I was scared he might get hurt.

"Otou-chan… I…" he became scared. The hollow came out… It was grand fisher!

"We meet again! But it's only you… Where's that girl you went with last time! EH!" the hollow screamed.

"NO!" Ichiyuki screamed. He held tighter, and huge reiatsu came out from him! It was about as huge as mine! He wasn't even age 9 yet!

"I can't leave without somethin' to eat! I'll just have to settle for a child then!"

"DON'T!" I screamed.

Because of the mysteriously different reiatsu of Ichiyuki, a door opened and Ichiyuki got sucked into it…I couldn't tail him either because the door shut after Yuki got in.

The grand fisher was also nowhere in sight…

"YUKI!" I desperately tried to trace the portal, but I couldn't find it…

I couldn't find them…

I became alone again…

O-o-O-o-O

That was chapter 5.

Hope you enjoyed reading it, knowing there's another twist.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!

Your comments are very useful, and entertaining to me!


	6. White Heart

Omatase shimashta! I will now give the 6th chapter of the sequel to my bleach fic: Until that Day Came!

Well, standard disclaimer applies, since I do not own any of what I write about… so don't sue me…

Enjoy!

Thanks for reading! You'll be blessed!

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find the truth. I tried to find the person who could help me, and I successfully found him. Urahara, Kisuke.

"There's only one answer to your question." He smirked.

"Here we go again…" I shot him a look.

"Both of them are probably in Soul Society. Rukia's probably in the court of pure souls. Your son's probably in Rukongai." He said.

"But Rukongai's a large, confusing place! With all those districts!"

"You got no choice Ichigo, if you want your family back."

"I'd do anything."

Rukia's POV:

"Ichiyuki… Ichigo…" I stared at the tranquil blue skies… I wasn't in the tower of penitence any longer… I was also transferred for some reason… in the 6th squad. Onii-sama was my captain, Renji was my lieutenant.

I'm finishing another letter I always wanted to give to them… Since I can't express freely, I say it all here…

O-o-O-o-O

"Otou-chan… Outou-chan…" Ichiyuki cried. He ran away… not knowing his destination.

He arrived at the front of the Court of Pure souls. It was opened and because of his size, no one noticed him get in.

"Wow!..." Ichiyuki was stunned to see the unfamiliar historical environment where shinigami live.

"Maybe papa's around here!" He ran around. He bumped a figure. He looked up. He felt this man's incredible reiatsu and shivered while looking at his old face.

"Hn…" Kuchiki, Byakuya stared at the kid.

"What's your name, kid?" he coldly asked.

"I… Ichiyuki desu…"

"Hmp…"

"You don't look mean mister,…" Ichiyuki gave a tender smile to cold Byakuya.

"Why… do you smile at me?..." he couldn't avoid this orange haired, blue eyed kid.

"Do you want me to cry in front of you mister?" he gave his most innocent smile and tone of voice…

Byakuya walked away.

"What's your name mister?" Ichiyuki asked.

"Kuchiki… Byakuya…"

"Wow……….." he stared at the figure as he fades away in his vision.

"He wears a funny suit… and funny hair!" Ichiyuki said to himself.

"Hey,… what's a little kid like you doing in a place like here?" Kenpachi asked Ichiyuki with Yachiru hanging on his shoulder.

"I'm finding my mama and papa…" Ichiyuki gave a bright smile.

_Orange hair…? This kid seems familiar…_ Kenpachi thought to himself.

"What's your name?" Yachiru got off Kenpachi's shoulder and greeted Ichiyuki.

"Ichiyuki! Nice to meet you!" he replied.

"My name is Yachiru! Ken-chan, can I play with him? Onegai?..." Yachiru asked Kenpachi.

Kenpachi looked ahead, seeing that where Byakuya was walking, he passed through the same path Ichiyuki was.

"Ken-chan!"

"Kid, did you see that man there just now?" Kenpachi asked Ichiyuki.

"Ah, you mean kind Byakuya-oji-chan?" he gave a bright, innocent smile.

'_kind' Byakuya-oji-chan?..._ "You know him!" Kenpachi was stunned at the boy's reaction.

"Yes. He's the first person I met since I came here…" he replied.

"You aren't from this world aren't you?" Yachiru asked.

"Where am I?" Ichiyuki started to feel insecure.

"Soul Society. The Court of Pure Souls…" Kenpachi replied.

"Eh? Heaven… Then…" Ichiyuki started to cry.

"Don't worry… You're not dead… and you won't get hungry either! You'll only get thirsty here…" Yachiru cheered him up.

"Really? My stomach hurts…" Ichiyuki's stomach grumbled.

_This kid has reiatsu as well… No wonder he was shivering the first time I saw him… _Kenpachi was wondering.

"Let's eat lunch shall we?" Kenpachi suggested.

"Yaay! Food! Food! Food!" Yachiru marched and sang. Ichiyuki laughed and started marching as well.

O-o-O-o-O

That's it for now!

I have to take a rest after writing all 6 chapters at once… I'm getting a headache… --

Please review!

Bye bye buu!


	7. Wish

With not any further delay, I give the disclaimer and then, the chapter!

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, this kid has orange hair! He looks like that punk Ichi--" Ikkaku said.

"Nah… It must only be a look-alike or sumthin'… This is a lost kid we found meeting Byakuya-taichou." Kenpachi prevented his subordinate from saying something confidential.

"You mean Ichigo-papa?" Ichiyuki smiled brightly.

ICHIGO-PAPA? The whole 11th squad shouted.

"Nan desu kah? What's wrong misters? Did my daddy do something?" Ichiyuki innocently climbed onto Ikkaku's lap.

"Nnno wonder this kid was so familiar…" Ikkaku's face turned purple.

"My full name is Kurosaki, Ichiyuki! My papa is Kurosaki, Ichigo… and my mama is…" he paused.

Everyone was eager to know who the mother was…

"My mama is…" Ichiyuki started to cry.

"Yuki-kun… what's wrong?" Yachiru comforted the kid.

"Mama's always on a trip… And she never comes back… She missed my birthday… And Christmas…" he sobbed.

"This is so sad!" the eleventh squad members cried along.

"Hey Ukitake-taichou! Get a load of this!" Kenpachi saw the white haired captain.

"What is it Kenpachi-taichou?" Ukitake approached his fellow captain.

Kenpachi pushed Ichiyuki who still had a trace of tears in his blue eyes.

"Why, who owns this kid?" Ukitake got a closer look, brushed through his orange hair and smiled.

"Oji-chan… I miss my mama…" Ichiyuki sobbed.

"Aww… Where's your mama, kid?" he asked.

"I don't know…" he replied.

"I'll take care of this kid Kenpachi-taichou. You can go back to your business. Thanks."

"Let's play again sometime Yuki-kun!" Yachiru waved.

"Hai…" the young 5 year old replied.

"So, where did you come from kid?" Ukitake was walking along with the boy following him.

"Karakura… That's what everyone calls it." He replied.

_So he's from the living world…_ Ukitake thought to himself.

"What's your name Oji-chan?" Ichiyuki asked.

"My name is Ukitake, Jyuushire. I'm captain of the 13th squad." He said.

"My name is Kurosaki, Ichiyuki… uh, orange haired kid! Haha!" he laughed.

Ukitake laughed as well.

_Kurosaki eh? Rukia will be interested to know this…_ he thought.

Later…

"Ukitake-taichou's in a meeting now, so… you wanna play Yuki-kun?" Kiyone offered.

Ichiyuki started to cry.

"I miss papa! I want to go home!" he screamed.

"Yuki… Onegai… stop crying…" Kiyone tried to comfort him.

"You want to go out and get some peaches?" she offered.

"I wanna go by myself…" Ichiyuki sobbed.

"But you might get lost… I can't get you lost… I have to go with you…" she smiled.

"Eh?... Where'd he GO?" Ichiyuki wasn't in sight. He suddenly disappeared.

Ichiyuki was running around the gardens. Cherry blossoms were falling. He was wondering why. As he got a closer look, it was Byakuya.

"It's kind Byakuya-oji-chan! We meet again!" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was… not feeling good." His blue eyes started to water again.

"I see." He walked all the way back to the 6th squad headquarters. Ichiyuki followed him.

"Wow… This place is different…" he said.

"I don't think you should follow me any longer. Go home."Byakuya coldly said.

"Byakuya-taichou, what's happening? Who's that kid?" Renji was stunned to see another orange-head aside from Ichigo.

"Ah! It's a chicken!" Ichiyuki brightly and innocently smiled and pointed at Renji's red spiky hair.

"Chicken! Look, kid…" Renji got annoyed.

"Gomen ne Oji-chan… It's because you look fun to play with…" his blue eyes stared at the tall 6th squad lieutenant.

_Those blue eyes remind me of Rukia… And that bright orange hair… Ugh… I don't even want to think about it!_ Renji thought.

"Hey kid, you might be bored… Go ahead and explore! Just don't get into Byakuya-taichou's room okay?" Renji whispered to Ichiyuki.

"Roger!" Ichiyuki saluted and giggled. He walked around.

"That cheered him up…" Renji smirked.

"What did you tell the kid?" Byakuya asked.

"That kid was really interesting… Right Byakuya-taichou?…" Renji said.

"I can somehow tell you're the first person he met in this place… Why didn't you report this ryoka to Captain-Commander?" Renji was curious.

"Hn…" he walked away.

Ichiyuki was roaming around, when he saw a room he had to get inside to. There was no one in the room, but helt a familiar and warm presence in the room, so he went further in.

He saw some letters on the table. One of them fell from the desk and opened. Ichiyuki picked it up. But before he could read a line, the owner of the room came in and he hid behind the wardrobe…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That's it for now…

More on the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

PLEASE review!


	8. My Little carrottop

ME PATHETIC …sometimes…

Dudes! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I keep forgetting to update this story!

I hope you find it in your very nice hearts to forgive me, since I'm so busy with school and my other stories and manga!

I hope that after this chapter, I can quickly give you guys another once cause I really got inspired and motivated by your reviews.

Hey dudes, I will really finish this story, just as I finished the first one!

Yaay! I got into this month's school extra-curricular club I desired!

Don't mind me. I'm really weird.

Mai's really into the Asterisk song by Orange Range! We keep singing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the stuff here I'm not supposed to own, so don't sue me. Standard disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 8**

A woman with black hair entered her room. She found nothing suspicious at all.

Why would she suspect of anything anyway?...

Ichiyuki gazed at the woman and found her very moving for some reason.

Rukia saw a trace of orange from under her desk.

"Orange…" she picked up her zankpaktou and stood up to check if there was an enemy.

"Come out…" she said.

Ichiyuki was shocked and slowly crawled out of the desk.

"Gomen na sai…" the kid showed a rather innocent face.

"Ah…" Rukia's eyes glistened as she saw the little orange haired kid. She fell onto her knees and embraced him.

"Uh…" Ichiyuki felt strange… but safe.

He leaned his head against his mother's and smiled mischievously while wiping his little nose with his index finger.

"So, where did you come from?" Rukia asked as she offered him a warm cup of chocolate milk.

"Ah, chocolate1 My favorite!" Ichiyuki smiled and sipped.

Rukia smiled. Normally, people of soul society don't know about chocolate, especially her, but, she knows her son loves it.

"I came from a place called Karakura. It's really peaceful most of the time… except for…" Ichiyuki remembered the times hollows attacked and paused talking.

"Hm?" Rukia smiled tenderly at him which took his worries away.

"What's your name Onee-chan?" Ichiyuki thought of her as an elder girl, not an adult.

"Ah… My name is Rukia. I'm a shinigami here." She smiled.

"What's a shinigami? It's sounds cool!!! Is it a mecha robot? Are you a pilot? Like the people of Maringer Z or Voltez V?!" Ichiyuki smiled in curiosity and innocence.

"We help bring dead people to a safe place like here. Soul society." She drew pictures.

"Ah! You mean, when people are tired and go somewhere, they come here?" Ichiyuki drew pictures as well.

"Ah… You're really good! Is that!?" Rukia stared at his toddler drawings.

"Ah… Rukia-san's good too! Ah! It's…" he became really energetic as he saw his favorite character on the woman's sketchpad.

"CHAPPIE!!!" they both repeated the rabbit's name.

(heheh… one of my friends call chappie, "crappie". x'D)

"Please… Tell me your name…" Rukia was smiling.

"Ichiyuki!" he smiled brightly.

Rukia was about to cry, seeing her son had grown, but she can only be as close as that. Seeing him was already bad enough for their situation, how much more if he discovers she is his real mother.

There was a knock on the door.

"Rukia, you still up?" Renji asked from outside.

"Come in." she said.

"He looks extremely like that baka." Renji commented.

Rukia smiled mockingly at him and covered the kid's ears.

"Hn?.." Renji saw the kid's drawings. He picked them up and smiled.

"I guess I don't stand a chance anymore. You've got him, he's got you." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she paused.

Ichiyuki yawned.

"Take good care of Rukia okay?" he scruffled the toddler's orange hair as he fell asleep on the futon in Rukia's room.

(futon those Japanese "foldie" beds)

"He's gonna sleep here?" Renji asked.

"What's wrong with that? After all, he's already too tired to be carried to another room. Ichiyuki's a light sleeper." She lightly brushed his soft bright hair with her warm fingers.

_How does she know that?.._ Renji thought, and them smiled. He stood up and slid the door open and stepped out.

"Oyasumi." Then he closed it. Rukia looked at his shadow gradually getting out of her sight.

Next morning…

"Ah…" Ichigo let out a short scream. He was tired.

"I think they're waiting for you there. Getting into Soul Society wouldn't be so much trouble for you anymore, considering the last time you went there." Kisuke giggled.

"Hn! They should let me in."

"I'm not doing anything harmful. I'm not even sure if Ichiyuki's even in Soul Society, and I doubt that fate would be twisted enough to take away his mother and them bring them back together and shock the poor kid!" he grunted.

"Just go check anyways. Ichiyuki's bound to be somewhere safe right?" Kisuke sternly looked at Ichigo.

"I hope." He shot back his usual serious look.

"Don't be so negative! SMILE!" He jokingly mocked him.

Ichigo entered Soul Society the same way as he used to, except that he had no companions. He was all alone. There was also no quincy who brought an extra cape after his first cape was bitten off by the thing in that realm.

He arrived in the same district in Rukongai. He visited the Shiba's place. There, Kukkaku and Ganju met him at the gate as if they knew he was coming. They invited him in for tea.

"What's your purpose for coming here Ichigo? Looking for Rukia-san again?" Ganju turned to him.

(Forgive me for the errors! I dunno how Ganju addresses Rukia in front of Ichigo, especially because of the fact that he thinks she is his brother's killer.)

"I'm looking for my son. I don't know about Rukia." He said.

Both Kukkaku and Ganju's face went blank and blue.

YOU HAVE A SON?! That statement echoed from outside the room and into the hallways, making Kogane-san's ricecakes fall…hehe.

"You haven't seen a mini-me around here have you?" he blankly asked them.

"Mini-Ichigo?! That's adorable! I have lots a free time, let's look for him!" Kukkaku smiled brightly.

"Two Ichigos… And I thought one was enough……" Ganju remarked.

"Don't worry. We'll find the kid. I'm sure he's safe." Kukkaku patted Ichigo's shoulders violently which made the cup of green tea spill on his lap.

YAAAAAAA……… he shook from pain, while Ganju laughed at him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

So sorry it took me a really REALLY long time to publish this chapter! I'm really busy with school, and I simply had no time to even go online. We had just finished our 2nd quarter periodical tests, and I'm so happy I got to finish this chapter!

I hope I can soon make the next! It may take really long but please bear with me! Thanks!

Punish me if you want to! I am really sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter ASAP!

Well, that was chapter 8. I hope I can make the next chapter soon!

Preview:

"Please… save him… I will even give this life I have for him… save him from himself." Rukia clutched her husband's arm and wept. The blasting blue and red aura of the surroundings had pinned their hearts broken.

"I… can't… but… I need to… I want to…"

"I don't want to lose him again…"

"Do you think we should interfere? They're in big trouble Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji restlessly said.

"We were ordered not to… We can't do anything. You know that." Byakuya grasped his zankpaktou as if he were to pull it out.

xD bye bye


	9. The First drop of Snow

Hello! Finally updating again, after I have awakened because of your annoying (JOKE!) VERY KIND comments!

I finally want and want and want and want…. To continue this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and other characters.

With no further stuff, here's chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

"Knock knock!" Ganju knocked on the high and hard Court of Pure Souls gate.

"Baka! They're not as stupid as you to just open that gate!" Ichigo whacked him with the hilt of his sword.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Stop that now guys. We're finding a child remember?" Kukkaku scowled at them.

"Whatever." Ichigo grunted. Yes, his childishness did not disappear even if he had a family of his own now.

"By the way, who's the kid's mother Ichigo?" Kukkaku grinned.

"Eh?"

"The kid's mother."

"Erm…"

"Maybe he picked up some ugly chick, or he was forced-marriage, or he had accidentally…"

Ichigo whacked Ganju again.

"His mother is…"

"Yes?" Kukkaku grinned wider.

"Yes, what is it that you Ryoka want again?" Soi Fon greeted them at the door, smiling… SCARY.

"Eh?..."

"That was easy." Ganju gave an unsolicited comment.

"If I can… I'd like to know if you can help us with an important problem. Is Yoruichi-san around?" Ichigo asked.

"What is it Ichigo?" Yoruichi came in her cat form.

"Have you seen by chance a kid in here?"

"A kid? Try asking Ukitake-taichou. I think he was taking about some kid here last time."

"Thanks!" he ran around, but suddenly stopped.

"Wwwhich way is to….?"

_Yuki…_

_My baby…_

_Yuki…_

"Okaa-chan!" Ichiyuki woke up from a nightmare.

The poor kid was crying.

"What's wrong kid? You were asleep all day. I had to babysit, otherwise Kuchiki-taichou would give another comment." Renji turned to him.

"My mom… She was getting farther from me… I want my mommy!"

"I have no idea who your mom is… How about your dad?"

"My dad is…I don't know where my dad is… I want my dad!"

"Do you know your dad's name?"

"My dad… my dad…" he froze. He didn't move.

"Kid! Kid!" Renji shook him.

"AAAAHHHHHH….." Ichiyuki was agonizing in pain, trying to resist something.

His screams were heard in Hitsugaya's office, which was really far away.

"Matsumoto, can you hear that?" Hitsugaya was disturbed.

"It sounds irregular. We must send this around!" They sent a hell butterfly to do the work.

The room Ichiyuki was in was glowing in darkness.

Ichiyuki kept agonizing… trying to resist this attack. Because of this… The Soul Society was in chaos again. Irregular happenings have occurred and some souls have gone missing.

The captains gathered to the source of this attack. Ichigo's group have also noticed the irregularities and decided to follow the captains.

"No… No! It can't be!" Rukia cried and ran, following the rest of the shinigami going the same way.

"This kid… he must be having a hollow within as well! He's dangerous! He can't control it! He's going to create a large rampage! He must be annihilated now before he grows up and it's too late!" Captain-Commander had commanded.

"Onii-sama, stop him… please! I can't let him do this… not him!" she sobbed. She couldn't hold it. She couldn't hide her weakness.

Byakuya looked at her.

"Not my son…" she muttered, which he heard.

He walked towards the child.

"Don't get near him!" Renji stopped Rukia when she tried to follow her brother.

Rukia was sobbing. She felt to afraid… so hurt because she couldn't protect Ichigo. She couldn't protect her son.

"I can't… I can't do anything for Ichiyuki… For Ichigo…" she cried and fell on her knees.

A shinigami was holding the katana to slay the child. He was walking towards the child.

"Who thinks you're not going to save that child?"

Rukia heard a familiar voice and she felt that warm presence.

She looked up and saw him. Ichigo smirked. He kneeled to wipe her tears away and laughed.

"I always thought you looked strangely moving when you cried."

"I-… I-…"

"My name's not eee! Man, what a greeting!"

She embraced him and continued sobbing.

"Hey… Hey… People are watching, not here…." He blushed.

"Ah, so now I see…" Renji laughed.

"Man… He's so lucky." Ikkaku laughed.

"Stop that! It's not funny!" Ichigo barked.

"Where is he?" Ichigo pulled out zangetsu.

"Wha… What are you going to do?!" Rukia gazed at him.

"I'm going to slay that hollow, just as I would try to slay mine."

"But that's dangerous! He's only a child!"

"You're… right… He could die…"

"Please… save him… I will even give this life I have for him… save him from himself." Rukia clutched her husband's arm and wept. The blasting blue and red aura of the surroundings had pinned their hearts broken.

"I… can't… but… I need to… I want to…"

"I don't want to lose him again…" she had a pool of tears in her eyes. Ichigo couldn't bear the sight of it.

"Do you think we should interfere? They're in big trouble Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji restlessly said.

"We were ordered not to… We can't do anything. You know that." Byakuya grasped his zankpaktou as if he were to pull it out.

"I'm going… I'm going, even if my son may die." He stood up.

"Ichigo…" Rukia looked at him. She didn't know what to do. Encourage him? Or stop him…

It could be the same… If Ichigo would try to slay the hollow, Ichiyuki will kill others and then die. If Ichigo will try to save him, Ichiyuki may die in the process.

"Rukia… do you want to live?" Ichigo embraced her as if it were his last.

"I don't need to live if he can…" she sobbed.

"I'm asking you. Do you want to live? Do you think I want you to live?"

"No… I'm not worth it… I'm not worth it Ichigo…"

"Do you think I'll be myself if you were to disappear forever?"

"I… can't Rukia. I just can't. Neither will Ichiyuki. It was a mistake for me to let you go….. A mistake." He embraced her more tightly.

"I'm going to save him no matter what… Okay? Promise me you'll let me save him Rukia."

"Alright… Do that. I'll wait for you…" she sobbed and embraced him as if it would be her last.

He stood up, and prepared to enter the room and slid the shogun door open.

"Allow me please." And he entered the room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That was chapter 9! I hope you like it! I'll really continue to update from now on! THANKS SO MUCH FOR WAITING!


	10. Eternal Mistake

Yes! It's sembreak and I get to update! But, sadly, I never get a dayoff. --

I'm soooooo damn busy I can't be caught lazing around the house or school unless I'm playing hooky from the work.

I hope you enjoyed the period of time I've been making this fanfic! I'll take a short break and then start on another one.

By the way, should I still make another sequel after this? It may get boring, right?

Oh well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys! I really really appreciate it and sorry for the slow updating since I'm really busy, as I mentioned.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 10**

**Eternal Mistake**

(Ichigo's narration)

I felt her tears wetting my dark shinigami garment. I can't bear seeing her pain like this anymore. I let go and stood up.

I didn't look back because if I did, I won't be able to save Ichiyuki. I'd be showing my weakness at the wrong time, especially when Rukia can't handle it either.

I walked a few steps forward, shaking.

Rukia ran towards me lightly and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head against my back.

"Please… just one minute… Let me stay like this…" she begged.

I can't handle this anymore… I might have to scream all this out. I reluctantly broke free of her after one minute, and briskly walked towards the door.

I want to spare her from even more pain later on…

I slid the door open and saw him there.

_Take me flying with you someday okay?_

_Mama!_

_Papa give me a ride!_

Ichigo gave him a piggyback ride.

_Alright, now pose with daddy!_

_Ma… I don't like this costume…_

_ME too Rukia. Can we take it off please?_

_He's so small…_

_Someday he's going to grow up like a good person!_

_Unlike you. Haha!_

_WHAT?_

_Haha!_

It was a mistake… An eternal mistake…

I shouldn't have let Rukia go… Because

Not only Ichiyuki missed her… I missed her too much…

I need her… Yuki needs her…

And now, I'm not sure if I still have them…

I love them so much, and I want to protect them no matter what.

I changed into my bankai form.

I saw my agonizing and paining son… I see the hollow in him and I lured it out with my spirit power.

But it uses Yuki as a shield and I can't slash through him.

I run and bash wherever I can so I can slay it, not hitting him.

"Otou-chan…"

"Ichiyuki?"

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't… I won't… I won't!" I got hold of him and held him tightly.

"Be brave… okay? And we'll get out of this…"

"Yes daddy."

Ichiyuki was fading away…

"What's happening?!"

O-O-O-O

"I can't… I have to go…" Rukia ran towards the door.

Renji tries to restrain her.

"Rukia, you can't get in there! It's too dangerous, please."

"I want to help save him! Don't you understand?"

"Do you think Ichigo will be happy if you get inside and die as well?"

"None of them are gonna die! Move aside!" Rukia broke free of his grasp and ran towards the door.

"Aren't you going to stop her Kuchiki-taichou?"

"She chose to go with them. We cannot interfere with that anymore. We just have to believe in them."

"That's so deep captain…"

Byakuya stares at the door, as if waiting for someone to come out.

"Man, she's unstoppable… And I can't do anything about it… Oh well." Renji sighs and smiles. He had let go of her.

Other shinigami tried to restrain my hysterically silent wife, but they froze when they saw the desperate sadness on her face.

She opens the slide door and finds herself lost in Ichiyuki's heart, just like Ichigo.

_The truth is… not clear…_

_Did we really have a time together?_

_Why are we so broken now?_

_Don't we love each other a lot?_

_Rukia, letting go of you was wrong._

_I was waiting for you to scream my name as I was walking away honestly._

_Why?_

_Because if you did, there was no way I would be back here._

_I can't part from you Ichigo. Not even a day._

_And I can't hide myself from my son forever… That's why his sadness got the better of him._

_That's why his feelings showed his weakness._

_And he became an easy prey._

_Rukia, Ichiyuki's a dangerously powerful kid, yet prone inside…_

_Just like his father…_

_But, he is also strong-willed…_

_Just like his mother…_

_Rukia…_

_Ichigo…_

_Let's find Ichiyuki together._

We did all means necessary to slay the hollow, but we can't kill him. We had no idea how to seize his turmoil.

_Ichiyuki…_

_Okaa-chan?.._

_You won't give up okay?_

_Don't leave me…_

_I won't. You promised me you'd take me flying with you… right?_

_Yeah._

We held our son tightly, and Ichiyuki couldn't help but shed a tear as well.

I can't help it either anymore…

And this will be the last… The last tear we will shed.

Rukia and I successfully sealed every bit of the hollow, but Ichiyuki's soul was fading away… It couldn't handle the power, so somehow we had to save him.

I gave him a part of me.

We turned him into a death god as well.

Kurosaki Ichiyuki, 6, Kindergarten, **death god**.

To be continued…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Thank you so much for reading!

I'm going to update real soon! Please review!

It took me 2 days to get this chapter done! Ehi!

Thank you again!


	11. Kirahime

Hey guys! This is another bonus chapter of Until That Day Came II: Sorrow for Joy!

I hope you also enjoy this short chapter and reviews for this chapter are also optional!

Thanks!

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 11**

**Kirahime**

"Hey dad, can I use the sewing machine?! Please oh please oh please?!" Kirahime jumps up and down with her cute googly eyes looking up at her father Ishida, Uryuu.

"But you're still too little… You're only 6." He laughed.

"Then when can I use it? When will I grow… not small?" she pouts.

"The time will come okay?" Ishida reads his book.

"Mom, when will I grow up?"

"Yeah Uryuu-chan, when will our little girl grow up?" Orihime laughs, cuddling her cute daughter and combing through her soft blue hair.

"Well, if you want the answer…"

He starts to mumble some math and science formulae, some stuff neither Orihime nor Kirahime would understand.

"You're dad's from another planet!"

"I know hehe!"

Orihime plugged in the stereo and her daughter plugged in the microphones. They started singing their favorite songs on karaoke, which covered Ishida's "scientific yee-ha".

They suddenly pulled Ishida to join them.

There was family dancing…

Kirahime and Ishida quit dancing after a while. They got tired easily since they have low blood pressure.

"Mom… Dad… How did you guys meet?" the little girl curls up next to her parents.

"Huh? Both your mom and I or us and the Kurosakis?"

"No. Both of you!" she giggled.

"We were classmates in high school." Orihime smiled.

"Were you best friends then?"

"Why are suddenly asking these questions?" Ishida sighed.

"I wanna know otou-chan." She smiled warmly.

"My best friend back then was Tatsuki-chan. She's still my best friend until now!" Orihime laughed.

"Ah! Tatsuki-oba-chan? Wow! She's one of the best fighters today! She's so cool!" Kirahime starts to imitate her moves but falls down… again.

"Are you okay Kirahime?" Ishida ran to her side.

"Of course! Can I use your sewing machine?"

"…"

"I made something for Cloud mommy!"

"Cloud? Can I see it?"

"Sure! Here!" she held cloud up high, wearing a cute Victorian blue dress…

"She takes after you Uryuu-chan…" Orihime was stunned.

"She could be a lot better than me Orihime…"

"I pity Cloud…" Ishida sighs.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Eh… I ran out of ideas… Got no mood to write… Ehi…

Well, thanks for reading anyway!

'Till the next chapter!


	12. Epilogue

I made all the ending chapters on the same day, but couldn't upload them today either…

Sigh… I'll have to wait 'till I get my internet back, but when you guys read this, my internet is probably back now.

I hope you enjoy the chapter that may change your point of view on the whole story.

I hope you still enjoy it!

**Chapter 12**

**Epilogue**

We came out of the 6th division headquarters in fair shape. The injuries weren't serious. The 6th division headquarters was in extremely bad shape.

We were called for a meeting with the captains and vice captains for an agreement.

Since we weren't death god by real nature, except Rukia, we were told to go back home, but Rukia wanted to go with us. I wanted her to go too. We mustn't be separated or the same thing might happen again.

That point was justified, but Rukia had to pay a price, naturally.

We decided to pay the price along with her.

We had to do our obligations as a death god even how young Ichiyuki may be, but we may never be able to return to Soul Society again, unless when we are called for extreme purposes.

That's our disadvantage. But, the guys of Soul Society can come to us instead.

After the meeting, there were sudden bangs of part poppers, explosions of fireworks, a fall of streamers and sakura, and a huge spray of party string. They offered us a farewell party.

Yes, the feast went on for a few hours. We returned to the place we belonged after.

Home.

"Okaa… chan?" Ichiyuki innocently stares at Rukia.

Rukia embraced him and smiled.

"Don't forget your promise okay?" Rukia whispered.

"Promise." Both of them did a pinky promise.

We had a… "recollection" as what people call it.

Yep. Another hour of Chappie. Sigh…

Rukia and Yuki laughed a lot and couldn't resist the rabbits.

Ugh… I yawned. My TV remote control rivals have been added and I should remind myself not to swear that much anymore, especially not in front of Yuki.

And eventually fell asleep.

Rukia and Ichiyuki saw me sleep for the first time, and they curled up next to me. That was the best night ever.

Yes. The best ever.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

We took Ichiyuki to preschool and we met with the Ishidas.

Kirahime ran to Ichiyuki and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey… It's big orange and little orange! And who's this? The ice queen returned!" Ishida teased us.

"Ice queen? Say what?" Rukia let out her cocky attitude.

"Hey, just kidding!" they both laughed.

"It's kind of true you know…" I whispered.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"Nah."

"What happened to you guys? I noticed your absence…" Orihime smiled.

DUH. Who cannot see through Kon's miserable and incredibly hollow act?

"Long story." I looked at Rukia. Rukia smiled back normally as she would.

That smile would never be wiped off from my memory… ever.

There's nothing I can say much because we CAN express love without the words I, love, and you.

It's all your magic, and conquering all your struggles with this magic is the sweetest thing of all.

And that would never fade away.

END

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Gosh… I finished it! Yes! Yes!

I hope you like it! I really do!

Please give me an overall review of this story! I would really appreciate it!

Thank you so much!

And by the way… Just to leave you guys with something to think about… hehe…

Please keep this happy ending because if you read the next line, it would be a little bothersome…

Seals are meant to be opened.


End file.
